Cristina's Story
by PANSEXUALiTY
Summary: It was Cristina's 18th birthday. With a simple wish on a star she got the present that she had always wished for. Itachi x OC


It was a quarter to midnight, almost her birthday. In a few more minutes she would finally be 18! Cristina thought of all the fun things she could do now as she sat down in the windowsill

and pressed her face against the cold, clear window. Just then Cristina saw a shooting star, she then made a wish upon it. "I wish that Itachi would be here." She got up from the

windowsill and walked over to her bed. In about ten minutes she was drifting off to sleep. Just then the knob on her bed room door slowly turned, then opened slowly and a masculine

figure made his way toward the sleeping beauty. He traced the outline of her lips with his index finger which awoken her. "Shhhh…" he hissed as he pressed his lips against hers for a light

kiss. Cristina felt a chill run through her body. She could not believe that Itachi was really here. She was ecstatic. As she sat up in her bed, Itachi striped the covers from over her and

began to whisper naughty things into her ear. The whispers gave a slight tickle and made her giggle. He then began to nibble at her neck. While he sucked and nibbled at her neck he

pulled away for a minute to see her smiling from ear to ear. She was one lucky noodle. He then pinned her to the bed and straddled her placing his hands on her hips. He leaned in for

another kiss. As he kissed her he let his hands explore the rest of her body. He slide his hands slowly up from her hips lifting her shirt as she raised her arms for him to take it off. He

wrapped his arms around her waist and turned over so that now Cristina was on top. She took advantage of her new position and began to undress the handsome Itachi. She slowly

unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a chiseled, and defined chest. She swept her hands over his chest and pressed her face to it. Is something wrong? Asked the confused Itachi. I just want

this to last forever is all. Well, I don't know about forever, we'll have to take a break sometime he joked. He then griped each side of her waist and hoisted her in the air then sat up and

place her on the bed so she was now at the bottom again. Itachi took off his pants and hopped back on top of Cristina. He began to slowly pull down her pants as he kissed her. "You are

the most attractive person I have ever seen, "said Itachi as he stared into her big, beautiful brown eyes. This statement made her blush. "Oh Itachi," she said as she began to swoon.

Itachi lightly lifted her so now that she was in a seated position at the foot of her bed. Itachi sat on the side of her as he leaned forward to kiss her and wrap his arms around her small

frame. Her petite body pressed against his strong, and masculine body made her feel lightheaded. He then unlatched the clasps of her bra and slowly pulled it away from her body and

tossed it across the room to join the pile of other garments that were removed earlier. He pressed his lips to her for head and then to the tip of her nose. Now he kissed her lips and

slowly went to kiss her neck. He inched his way making sure not to miss any part of her dazzling body. He was making his way to her waist. Itachi, using his teeth, playfully tugged at her

panties until they made there way to the pile of clothes in the corner. He placed his hands on her knees and slowly opened her legs until they we opened a far as she was able to (which

by the way was very wide). Itachi looked up at Cristina and licked his lips. He lunged forward and kissed her inner thigh. He slowly inched his way, getting closer and closer. Then he

stopped. He stood up and with a chuckle took off his boxers and straddled Cristina. He slowly pressed his pelvis until all 12 ½ inches were in. Cristina let out a low, continued moan then

one louder moan just as Itachi hit her g-spot. When he realized that he had found just what he was looking for he began to thrust. He pulled out about three inches and slowly slide it

back in, ramming his head into her g-spot and making her moan louder and louder each time. Itachi took both of Cristina's legs lifted them and rested them on his shoulders. He placed his

hands on her waist gripping a nice hold on them and started to go a little faster. "Harder!" screamed Cristina. Itachi obeyed and began to thrust in and out as hard as he possibly could.

Itachi groaned in pleasure as he felt it get a bit sticky. Cristina's secretions began to leak all over between her legs and Itachi. This did not stop Itachi. He continued to thrust hard and

hard which now made a low squishy sound due to all of her wetness. Just then Cristina screamed Itachi's name just as he ejaculated. As his cum shot up into her it made her become even

more wetter. He still continued to thrust in and out. The sticky sound that were being made turned Itachi on. He continued until they came again at the same time. Itachi ,now exhausted,

pulled out and lay next to her. In a low, panting voice Cristina said ,"That was awesome. Itachi then retrieved the covers and pull them over both of them. He wrapped his arms around the

tired Cristina and the two fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
